Um Dia dos Namorados Especial
by Mari May
Summary: Ash, Brock, May e Max foram à Cerulean por causa de um Concurso Pokémon e aproveitaram para visitar Misty. Encontram Drew em Cerulean, e ele conta para May que o tal Concurso será no Dia dos Namorados. Mas até lá, muitos momentos de AAML e DAML.
1. Chapter 1

Ash, Brock, May e Max estão a caminho da Cidade de Cerulean, para um Concurso Pokémon que acontecerá durante o Festival do Dia dos Namorados. Eles chegam uma semana antes, e aproveitam para visitar Misty.

MISTY: Oi, turma! Que bom que vocês vieram me visitar!

ASH: É sempre bom rever os amigos!

BROCK: Tem razão, Ash.

MAY: Misty, é verdade que esse Concurso Pokémon do Festival é diferente dos outros concursos?

MISTY: Sim, mas não sei direito qual a diferença.

MAX: Vamos saber quando a May for se inscrever.

MAY: Então, vamos agora. Não quero perder esse concurso!

Todos chegam ao local de inscrição. May avista Drew. Drew se aproxima de May.

DREW: Há quanto tempo, hein, May? Veio se inscrever?

MAY: Isso mesmo. Mas esse concurso é diferente.

DREW: É diferente? Só sei que vai ser no Dia dos Namorados...

MAY: Ah é? Que romântico… Vamos lá saber mais.

Os dois procuram uma atendente.

ATENDENTE: Nesse concurso, em vez de ser um coordenador contra outro, é casal contra casal. O casal vencedor ganha fitas especiais e dois convites para o Parque Aquático da Cidade de Cerulean. Querem participar?

MAY: Eu não tenho nenhum par...

DREW: Nem eu...

ATENDENTE: Vão vocês dois!

MAY e DREW: Nós dois???

ATENDENTE: Ops! Me desculpem, pensei que vocês fossem namorados!

May e Drew ficam envergonhados.

DREW: Olha, May, o que eu mais quero é participar desse concurso, não importa com quem eu vá.

MAY: Eu também, pra mim tanto faz, o que importa é lutar pra tentar ganhar esse concurso!

DREW: Certo. Pode ir que eu nos inscrevo.

MAY: Tudo bem, amanhã a gente decide que pokémon usar. Tchau, Drew!

DREW: Tchau, May!

Estavam todos aguardando May na mesa da lanchonete em frente ao local de inscrição. May disse que iria se inscrever e que eles podiam esperar por ela lá.

MISTY: Ela estava conversando com um menino de cabelo verde... Quem é ele?

MAX: É o Drew. Ele vive implicando com a May... Ei, por que você fez essa cara, Misty?

MISTY: Nada... Hihihi...

BROCK: Ah, já estou entendendo... Hehehe... Deixa eles...

ASH: Eu também não estou entendendo nada! Do que vocês estão falando?

MISTY: Ai, Ash, você não mudou nada mesmo... Continua imaturo...

ASH: Eu, imaturo? Você que é uma chata, que não me fala nada!

MISTY: O que você disse???

MAY: Oi, gente!

MISTY: Ah, oi, May! E aí? O que você descobriu?

May conta tudo o que a atendente lhe explicou.

MAY: Aí, como eu não tinha ninguém pra ir comigo, e o Drew também não, nós vamos juntos!

MISTY: Ah, agora eu entendi porque você veio toda sorridente... Né, Brock?

BROCK: Uhum... Tem toda razão, Misty!

MAY: Ei! Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando!

MISTY: May, precisamos conversar... Encontro vocês no ginásio, garotos!

ASH: Eu hein... Como a Misty tá estranha...

MAX: O Brock também. Fala logo, Brock!

BROCK: Tudo bem, tudo bem... Olha, com todos os meus conhecimentos amorosos, eu tenho pra mim que o Drew gosta da May, e vice-versa.

MAX: O Drew e a May? Mas como isso pôde acontecer?

BROCK: Às vezes, acontecem coisas que nunca pensamos que fossem mesmo acontecer. Não só no amor, mas em outras situações também.

ASH: Uaaahh... Esse papo furado sobre amor tá me deixando com sono...

MAX: Ah, qual é, Ash? Vai dizer que nunca se apaixonou por ninguém?

ASH: Pelo o que eu saiba, não.

BROCK: Tem certeza? Nem por uma certa ruivinha?

ASH: Quem, a Misty??? Hahaha, até parece! Isso é uma piada, né?

BROCK: Não. É a realidade.

ASH: Mas de onde você tirou essa idéia?

BROCK: De todo o tempo que passei com vocês.


	2. Chapter 2

MAY: Você gosta do Ash e nunca se declarou??? Mas por que, Misty???

Misty fica calada. May também. Enquanto caminhavam até o ginásio, May tentava entender por que a Misty guardou esse segredo de tudo e de todos por tanto tempo. Já haviam se passado quase três anos desde que ela e Ash se conheceram, mas Misty não contou pra nem pra ele nem pra ninguém.

MISTY: Eu às vezes dava umas indiretas, provocava ele o tempo todo, e já tive muitos ataques de ciúme por causa dele, e até na frente dele! Mas o Ash é muito desligado nesse tipo de coisa...

MAY: Pois é... Olha, eu vou fazer o possível pra te ajudar, Misty!

MISTY: Obrigada, May, mas acho que não é mais necessário...

Misty começa a chorar.

MISTY: O Ash nunca gostou e nunca vai gostar de mim...

MAY: Não diga bobagens, Misty! Aposto que no fundo, no fundo, ele gosta de você! Não desista no meio da luta!

MISTY: Obrigada, May... Agora que eu já te falei tudo isso, porque você também não me fala sobre aquele menino de cabelo verde?

MAY: Quem???

May se espanta e fica vermelha.

MAY: O Drew??? Ele é um menino que conheci durante a jornada... Às vezes a gente se encontra a caminho dos concursos, mas somos apenas amigos...

MISTY: Não precisa esconder nada de mim, May... Eu vi o quanto você ficou animada quando disse que você e ele vão participar juntos do concurso!

May fica mais espantada e mais vermelha ainda.

MAY: Isso quer dizer que eu estava gostando do Drew esse tempo todo??? Puxa, nem tinha percebido...

MISTY: Foi assim que me senti quando descobri que gostava do Ash. Fiquei surpresa comigo mesma, mas aí fui vendo que ele é uma boa pessoa. Quer saber? Também aposto que no fundo, no fundo, o Drew gosta de você!

A essa altura, as duas já estavam na cozinha do ginásio, preparando o lanche da tarde. As irmãs de Misty haviam saído.

MAY: Será? Bem, então é melhor eu dar o máximo de mim nesse concurso! Vou deixar o Drew orgulhoso!

A caminho do ginásio, Brock relatava todos os indícios que lembrava que o faziam ter certeza de que Ash gostava mesmo da Misty: quando ele se preocupou com ela, quando ele sentiu ciúmes dela, enfim, várias "provas". Ash ouvia tudo atentamente, e em absoluto silêncio.

Ash, Brock e Max chegam. A mesa já está posta. Todos se sentam pra comer. Ash e Misty frente a frente, May e Max frente a frente, e Brock na ponta.

MISTY: Brock, se importa em preparar a comida durante essa semana? Sinto falta dela!

BROCK: Sem problema. Vou caprichar!

Misty dá um sorriso e agradece.

TRACEY: Oi, pessoal!

ASH E BROCK: Tracey!!!

MISTY: Ai, eu não acredito! Esqueci de avisar que o Tracey vinha lanchar com a gente! Desculpa, Tracey!

TRACEY: Ah, deixa pra lá! Como está o seu Azurril?

MISTY: Ele está meio doentinho... Deixei ele no Centro Pokémon...

TRACEY: Coitado...

ASH: É uma pena mesmo... Já foi ver como ele está?

MISTY: Ainda não. Vou lá hoje, assim que acabar de lanchar.

Tracey se senta na outra ponta da mesa.

BROCK: Ei, Ash, seus pokémons não estão precisando descansar lá no centro também? Eles ficaram muito cansados depois da sua última batalha... Vai lá com a Misty...

MAY: Boa idéia! Enquanto isso, o Tracey mostra o ginásio pra gente, já que ele está sempre te visitando e já conhece o ginásio, né, Misty?

Ash e Misty ficam meio encabulados.

MISTY: Por mim, tanto faz...

ASH: Realmente, meus pokémons perderam muita energia... É melhor eu ir lá mesmo...

MAX: E aí, May, já decidiu qual pokémon que vai usar no concurso?

MAY: Sim, vou usar a Beautifly.

MAX: A Beautifly é ótima! Qual pokémon será que o Drew vai usar?

MAY: Isso só vamos saber amanhã…

Todos começam a comer em silêncio. De repente, ouvem um barulho. Todos saem correndo para ver o que está acontecendo.

BROCK: O barulho vem do Centro Pokémon!!!

MISTY: Meu Azurril!!!

MAX: Meu lanche!!!

MAY: Quieto, Max!!!


	3. Chapter 3

MISTY: Eu preciso proteger meu Azurril!!!

Misty sai correndo desesperada em direção ao Centro. Mas o que será que houve?

ASH: Ei, Misty, espera a gente!

Assim, Ash, Brock, May, Tracey e Max correm atrás de Misty. Ao chegarem, vêem um balão em forma de Meowth.

ASH: Essa não...

BROCK: De novo não...

TRACEY: Esses caras outra vez? Fala sério!

JESSIE: Pra proteger o mundo da devastação!

JAMES: Pra unir as pessoas de nossa nação!

ASH: Pikachu, choque do trovão!

MEOWTH: Ei, deixa a gente terminar nosso lema primeiro!

JESSIE, JAMES E MEOWTH: Estamos decolando de novooo...

MISTY: Mas cadê os pokémons?

ASH: Eles estão caindo ali no Centro Pokémon!

Os pokémons estavam presos numa rede, e caindo num buraco que havia aberto no local de descanso dos pokémons doentes.

Todos entram e encontram a Enfermeira Joy.

MISTY: O que aconteceu aqui???

JOY: Duas pessoas entraram e disseram que queriam dar uma olhada nos pokémons. Eu permiti que eles fossem rápidos, quando de repente ouvi um barulho vindo de lá. Quando vi, os pokémons haviam sido roubados, e um buraco enorme tinha sido aberto. Eram eles, que fizeram isso pra tirar os pokémons daqui. Foi quando vocês apareceram e salvaram todos eles!

MISTY: Na verdade, foi o Ash com o Pikachu... Eles já estão acostumados...

ASH: Todos nós já estamos acostumados, né, Misty?

MISTY: De certa forma, sim... É que há muito tempo não preciso mais aturar a Equipe Rocket... Você e o Pikachu tiveram que lidar com eles desde o início da sua jornada...

ASH: Ah, é! Eu e você tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer, aí eles atacaram!

MISTY: E foi num Centro Pokémon, como agora! Uau! Você ainda lembra, Ash?

Ash responde com um sorriso:

ASH: Como eu iria esquecer o dia em que eu conheci você? ^_^

Misty fica assustada e envergonhada, mas por dentro fica muito feliz! Todos se olham, sorridentes, como se soubessem que isso estava prestes a acontecer. Só aí que Ash se dá conta do que quis dizer.

JOY: Não se preocupem, já vem gente aqui consertar o teto! Logo, logo os pokémons estarão dormindo!

MISTY: Obrigada, enfermeira Joy! Ash, e os seus pokémons?

ASH: Trago amanhã. Deixa o Centro ficar consertado. Vai ser melhor.

Já estava anoitecendo.

TRACEY: Turma, tenho que ir. Amanhã, venho pro almoço. Tchau, pessoal!

TODOS: Tchau!

MISTY: Até mais, Tracey!

Todos se sentam enquanto Brock prepara o jantar. May senta ao lado de Misty, Max ao lado de Ash, e Brock fica na ponta de novo. Ash está pensativo.

MAX: Que cara é essa, Ash?

ASH: Hã? O quê? Ah, nada não, Max, deixa pra lá... Ô Misty, você e o Tracey ficaram muito amigos, né?

MISTY: Eu e o Tracey? Bem, quando o Marril dele teve um Azurril, ele me deu. Eu estava com saudade de um mascote tipo o Togepi, e acho que ele percebeu isso...

ASH: Ele te visita o tempo todo?

MISTY: Sim, ficamos muito amigos!

ASH: Ah... Que bom...

Ash fica meio desanimado.

MISTY: Acho que ele vem mais aqui pela Daisy, minha irmã. Ele tem uma quedinha por ela, sabe? Hoje ele viu que ela não estava e foi pra casa, mas quando ela ta aqui, ele sempre puxa conversa com ela!

O semblante de Ash muda.

ASH: Mas que ótimo! Pensei que...

Ash pára de falar.

MISTY: Pensou o que, Ash?

ASH: N-nada... E-eu vou ver se o Brock vai demorar muito...

Ele se levanta rapidamente e vai para a cozinha.

MISTY: May, você viu o que eu vi? Será que o que ele estava pensando era o que eu estou pensando agora?

MAY: Sim! O Ash, meio que indiretamente, sentiu ciúmes de você, Misty!

MISTY: Ai, ele é tão fofo...

MAX: Peraí, Misty, você gosta do Ash???

MAY: Ah, não, esquecemos que o Max estava aqui!


	4. Chapter 4

MISTY: Max, você vai ficar quieto, né?

MAY: Ai de você se falar alguma coisa a respeito pro...!

ASH: Oi, pessoal!

Misty, May e Max disfarçam, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

MAX: Ah, oi, Ash! E a comida?

ASH: O Brock disse pra gente esperar um pouquinho.

MISTY: Ai, mas que saudade da comidinha do Brock... Huummm, que cheiro bom!

TODOS: Huummm...

BROCK: Fiz um jantar especial pra vocês! Tudo por causa da nossa querida amiga Misty! Por isso, irei servi-la primeiro!

MISTY: Obrigada, Brock! Que gentileza!

Após jantar, May disse que Ash e Brock não precisavam se preocupar: ela, Misty e Max iriam lavar a louça.

BROCK: Tem certeza? Eu poderia até lavar sozinho...

MAY: Não, Brock, pode deixar... Que tal você ir com o Ash dar uma olhada nos pokémons da Misty?

BROCK: Tudo bem, May, já que você insiste... Vamos lá, Ash!

ASH: Tá.

MISTY: Então, depois eu digo onde cada um vai dormir!

Na cozinha, May explica:

MAY: Mandei eles irem para termos uma conversinha particular com o meu irmão...

MISTY: Boa idéia, May!

MAX: Ta, ta, digam logo...

MAY: Escuta, Max... É que a Misty realmente gosta do Ash, e estamos pensando numa forma deles ficarem a sós pra ela dizer isso.

MAX: Ah, isso eu posso dizer pra ele, não se preocupem!

MISTY e MAY: Max!!!!!

MAX: Eu só quero ajudar...

MAY: Mas se você contar pra ele, não vai ajudar em nada! A idéia é a própria Misty contar pra ele, e num clima bem romântico, se possível!

MISTY: May, não precisa tanto! ^_^**''**

MAY: Você entende, né, Max?

MAX: Putz, mas esse lance de amor é mesmo complicado...

MISTY: Olha, Max, você vai ajudar muito se simplesmente ficar de boca fechada e esquecer esse assunto!

MAX: Ih, calma, vocês estão muito nervosinhas!

MISTY e MAY: Max!!!!!

MAX: Ta bom, ta bom! ^_^**'' **

Ash e Brock estão conversando…

BROCK: Pô, Ash, tu deu uma indireta legal na Misty!

ASH: Mas aquilo não foi uma indireta!!!!! Ou foi???

BROCK: Claro que foi! E acho que ela gostou...

ASH: Brock, nada acontece por acaso! Se o destino quis que eu encontrasse a Misty no início da minha jornada, entre tantas meninas no mundo, vamos ver o que está nos aguardando!

BROCK: Você falou mais ou menos isso quando se despediram pela primeira vez! Aliás... Naquele dia... Você disse uma coisa que me intrigou até hoje...

ASH: Eu?

BROCK: É... Quando eu e a Misty saímos de perto, você disse: ´´Misty, obrigado... E Brock, eu sabia que não conseguiria...``. Aí, eu e a Misty aparecemos. Eu falei: ´´Não conseguiria o quê, Ash?``. A Misty disse: ´´O que tiver que dizer, diz agora, somos todos ouvidos.``. Eu só lembro que te demos algumas lembranças, mas você não disse o que não conseguiria fazer... O que era?


	5. Chapter 5

ASH: Bom... Acho que eu... Ia dizer... ´´Misty, você é muito especial para mim!``. Eu tinha vontade de falar isso, mas não consegui. Aí, fui pra casa e tal, decidi iniciar uma jornada em Houen, e me esqueci disso completamente!

BROCK: Ash, eu não acredito que você nunca percebeu que gostava da Misty! Cara, como você é ingênuo!

ASH: E-eu?

BROCK: É! Você é do tipo de pessoa que, sem perceber, se apaixona por alguém mas não se dá conta! Foi isso que aconteceu com você!

ASH: Ah, é?

BROCK: É!

MAX: Mas que pokémons legais a Misty tem!

ASH e BROCK: Max???

ASH: De onde você veio???

BROCK: Você escutou a nossa conversa???

MAX: Só a parte do ´´você é do tipo de pessoa que blábláblá...``. A Misty pediu pra chamar vocês, ela vai mostrar nosso alojamento.

Ash e Brock se olham com uma cara de alívio. Vão até Misty. Ela mostra suas irmãs, que vão viajar no dia seguinte. Brock dá uma cantada em Daisy, e Misty, pra não perder o costume, puxa as orelhas dele...

MISTY: Voltando ao assunto... Minhas irmãs vão dormir no quarto delas, eu e a May vamos dormir no quarto ao lado, que é o meu, e do lado do meu quarto tem o quarto de hóspedes, que é onde Ash, Brock e Max vão ficar. Tudo certo?

TODOS: Sim!

MISTY: Então, boa noite!

Todo mundo se despede antes de ir pros seus respectivos lugares. No quarto dos hóspedes...

MAX: Parabéns, Ash!

ASH: Parabéns? Mas por quê?

MAX: Finalmente, está gostando de alguém!

ASH: E-eu?

BROCK: Não enche, Max! Ele ainda não tem certeza!

MAX: Tudo bem, mas se ele decidir que sim, eu poderei ajudá-lo!

BROCK: Ta, ta... Boa noite...

MAX: Ninguém quer minha ajuda... Sempre acham que não ajudo nesse tipo de coisa...

ASH: Como?

BROCK: Alguém andou lhe pedindo alguma ajuda, Max?

MAX: Hã? Ajuda? Na verdade, eu que me ofereci, mas... Ops!

BROCK: Ahá!

MAX: Preciso urgentemente falar com a May! ^_^''

Brock segura Max pela camisa...

BROCK: Ela deve estar dormindo!

MAX: Quem garante? Aquelas duas podem muito bem estar conversando sobre o...

Max olha para Ash...

MAX:...Drew! Isso! Estar conversando sobre o Drew!

BROCK: Ou sobre o Ash!

MAX: Aaaiii, me largaaa! Ai meu Deus, me ajuda!

Eles ouvem umas batidas na porta.

MAY: Max, o que está acontecendo? Vem aqui agora!

BROCK: Depois, May!

MAY: Depois nada! Agora! Nesse momento! Já!

MAX: É melhor não contrariarem minha irmã... Tenho anos de convivência...

BROCK: Ta, pode ir...

May arrasta Max até o quarto da Misty.

MISTY: Ei, o que é isso! Tadinho, May!

MAY: Você não vai chamar esse menino de ´´tadinho`` depois do que ele quase fez! Se eu não ouvisse os gritos dele, nosso plano ia por água abaixo!

MISTY: Hã?

MAY: O Max pode explicar melhor... Né, Max?

Misty quase partiu pra cima de Max depois que ele se confessou...

MISTY: O quê????? Menino, você sabe o problema que quase nos causou? Principalmente pra mim? Poxa, confiamos em você...

MAX: Desculpe, foi um momento de fraqueza... Não pude evitar... O Brock disse que o Ash estava em dúvida se gostava de uma menina, aí eu lembrei de você e...

MISTY e MAY: O quê?????

MAX: Cala-te boca...

Enquanto isso...

BROCK: Então, Ash, combinado?

ASH: Tudo bem, mas... Eu ainda estou muito confuso...

BROCK: No começo é assim mesmo...

ASH: Se você diz...

BROCK: Tenho bastante experiência!

ASH: E desilusões...

BROCK: O quê???

ASH: Hehehe…


End file.
